Jeune Donjon Mystère Version Fanfiction
by XflllggonTheUndeterminable
Summary: Jeune Donjon Mystère est le quatrième fanfic que j'ai fait, mais c'est le premier fanfic que j'ai traduit d'Anglais en Français. Si j'ai fait des erreurs, laissez-moi savoir ce qu'ils sont et je vais les corriger, vous serez crédit pour aider.


Traduit par l'auteur, avec beaucoup d'aide par Lumi de Bulbagarden.

Je ne croyais pas qu'il fallait le faire, mais je dois le dire: Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Je suis un étudiant américain qui n'a pris que trois ans de français. Je sais bien que cette traduction n'est pas parfaite, je l'ai mise parce que je pensais que je pouvais recevoir de l'aide pour la corriger.

* * *

Magnéti s'était réveillé lentement un jour. Il avait eu un rêve très étrange la nuit dernière. Il était dans un brouillard très dense. Il pouvait voir quelqu'un, mais pas très bien. Il pouvait l'entendre, mais il ne le comprenait pas, parce que sa voix était sourde. Il ne pouvait pas voir si la personne était un homme ou une femme. Sa voix semblait être celle d'une femme, la personne portait des vêtements verts et blancs. Il y avait quelque chose de rouge sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient longs et verts, ses yeux étaient bruns, et il semblait que la personne avait dit son nom. Il avait ce rêve tout le temps, alors il l'ignora. Il étira ses bras, sa tête se frappant contre une étagère basse, et il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. «Tiens... j'ai des bras! Et une tête!» Il regarda son corps longuement. Il chercha un objet brillant sur lequel il pourrait voir son reflet. Mais finalement, il fallait l'admettre, Magnéti était devenu un garçon ou, plus exactement, un adolescent. Il était couvert de poussière, et ses cheveux noirs étaient complètement en désordre. Ses vêtements étaient presque finis, sa chemise avait des fissures sur tout son logo, et son jean bleu avait un trou au genou assez grand pour mettre un bras dedans. Une seule chose ne paraissait pas trop ruinée : son chapeau. Mais ce chapeau était aussi sale que tous ses vêtements.

«Maman, il y a encore un clochard dans la ruelle.» dit un enfant, pas loin d'où Magnéti était.

«Ne le regarde pas mon fils, il va vouloir nous parler.» répondit sa mère.

«Hé,» demanda Magnéti, «Vous savez où je suis?»

La femme prit son fils et courut. Pour Magnéti, ça ne faisait aucun sens. Personne n'était si hostile à la Place Pokémon. Magnéti demandait à tout le monde où il était, et ils répondaient en jurant ou en l'accusant d'avoir bu. D'avoir bu quoi, il ne le saurait jamais. Il continua de poser des questions, et puis il abandonna et se promena dans la ville. Les rues étaient quelque chose à voir, c'était inquiétant. Il y avait des gens qui portaient des lunettes de soleil aussi grandes que des plaques d'immatriculation, prenant leur pantalon pour des bracelets de cheville et portant des bijoux percés aux endroits les moins appropriés, des voitures avec plus de fumée sortant de leurs fenêtres que de leurs tuyaux d'échappement, bondissant comme s'il étaient remplis de café au lieu de carburant et faisant du bruit assez fort pour casser des vitres et déclencher les alarmes des voitures d'à côté. Les autres personnes dans la rue lui posaient des questions consistant d'un seul mot à propos des choses les plus étranges.

«Monnaie?»

«Dons?»

«Marijuana?»

De temps en temps, il entendait crier «JUSTICE POUR OSCAR GRANT!» (1) suivi par de fortes détonations. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui faisait ces bruits. Alors, il chercha un bon endroit pour s'asseoir. Il trouva une petite galerie d'art et s'assit dans son porche, parce qu'il pensait que personne ne voudrait l'approcher et qu'il était en sécurité en restant ici.

Les heures passèrent, les gens aussi, de toutes sortes, vêtus de tous les looks les plus modernes, incluant une fille gothique qui lui montra le doigt d'honneur (2) pour être un poseur, même s'il ne posait aucune question, et des jeunes qui juraient comme un charretier et qui portaient des radios qui avaient l'air lourdes. Une bande d'adultes portant des vêtements étranges s'assirent, installant des tambours, des clarinettes, des guitares, et tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté sur la rue et se mirent à jouer de la musique. Le jour laissa place à la nuit, et d'autres suivirent cette bande, avec toutes sortes de choses, des machines gigantesques jusqu'à des trucs qu'ils venaient de cuisiner. Les gens avaient envahi la rue, mais les personnes qu'il trouvait meilleures étaient la bande qui était venue la première. Ils jouaient de la musique tribale, la même sorte de musique qu'il entendait toujours à la Place Pokémon. C'était comme une autre maison pour lui, mais il n'y resterait pas trop longtemps.

Il y avait des adolescents passant près de la rue, se disputant pour quelque chose, comme les adolescents font toujours.

«Tu es sûr qu'elle sait où nous allons?»

«Elle le sait, n'est-ce pas?»

«If I didn't know, we'd have never left the house. I know just what I'm doing.» (3)

«Elle sait ce que nous faisons, ou nous ne serions pas ici.»

Magnéti regarda les trois adolescents qui se retournèrent et s'approchèrent de son porche. Un garçon avec des cheveux décolorés de roux à blond, portant une chemise de camouflage et des pantalons amples, était a côté d'un autre petit garçon avec les cheveux noirs, habillé comme s'il revenait de l'école. Mais l'adolescente qui sortait le plus de l'ordinaire pour Magnéti était la fille qui les menait.

La première chose que Magnéti remarqua était le visage de la fille. Elle avait un teint pâle, et elle avait les yeux bruns. Ses cheveux verts couvraient ses épaules, et ses franges cachaient ses sourcils. Sa chemise blanche avait des manches courtes et un cœur rouge cousu à la main sur le devant. Sa veste, ses gants et ses chaussures étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et elle portait un jean blanc. Elle ôta sa veste et le plia sur son bras. Magnéti voyait un autre cœur cousu sur le dos. Peut-être était-ce le personnage de ses rêves?

«C'est lui que nous cherchions?» demanda le gars vêtu comme un soldat.

«Yep. I was looking for this fellow right here.» répondit la fille. Elle s'agenouilla et se mit à parler à Magnéti. «Your name's Magnemite, (4) right?»  
Magnéti ne la comprenait pas bien, mais il était évident que la fille voulait savoir son nom. «Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas moi.»

«So, what's your name, then?»

L'écolier regarda l'expression déroutée de Magnéti et attendit un peu avant de traduire. «Elle vient de te demander de lui dire ton nom.»

«Euh, Je m'appelle... Magnéti...» répondit le gars.

La fille se tourna vers ses amis. «That's him, all right. » Puis, elle se tourna vers Magnéti. «Do you wanna go with us three? »

Le garçon vêtu en camouflage savait le sens de ses mots. "Toi, viens avec nous."

"Ben... merci. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, je viens de me réveiller il n'y a pas longtemps, et paf! Je suis un adolescent dans le mauvais secteur d'une ville encore pire. Où suis-je, en fait?"

«JUSTICE POUR OSCAR GRANT!» *BANG*

«Voici Oakland.» répondit l'école après avoir attendu un peu.

«Où sont les chênes?» (5)

«Ben, il y en a dans le centre-ville, mais...»

«Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelle Oakland?»

«Moi, je me le demande aussi.» dit le gars portant des vêtements de l'armée. «Je peux trouver beaucoup d'autres noms, mais ils seraient tous mauvais pour le tourisme.»

«Peut-être que c'est pour ça.» dit l'étudiant. «En tout cas,» continua-t-il. «Nous retournons chez nous. Tu peux nous suivre.»

«D'accord, merci. J'essaie de m'adapter, sans beaucoup de succès, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.»

«Don't thank me,» répondit la fille. «Just quit staring at me and follow our lead.»

«Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, mais elle veut que tu ne la zieutes plus et que tu nous suives.» traduit l'écolier.

Magnéti rougit. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en train de la fixer. Il se leva et les suivit, passant par les picoleurs, les drogués, et les meurtriers armés. La fille, qui était le chef de la bande, était très protectrice, montrant son poing à tout ce qu'elle croyait être une menace. Et ils étaient au ghetto, alors tout ce qui bougeait ou pas pouvait les menacer. Finalement, la bande s'arrêta devant une grande maison. L'étudiant ouvrit la porte, montrant que cette maison était un immeuble. Les quatre montèrent dans trois étages d'escaliers; la raison, donnée par le jeune vêtu comme un soldat, était que l'ascenseur ne venait pas à leur étage. L'explication était claire quand la bande monta dans le quatrième escalier, qui n'était qu'une échelle menant à une trappe. L'écolier donna les clés au gars en camouflage, qui essaya d'ouvrir la porte avec difficulté, fermée à clé par une serrure boulonnée en place.

«Grr... laquelle est la clé!»

«C'est la plus longue, Serge, souviens-toi de cela.»

«Ah.» répondit Serge. «Merci, Edd.»

«De rien.» répondit Edd. En quelques secondes, Serge ouvrit la porte et les quatre entrèrent, Serge le premier, Magnéti le dernier. À ce moment, Magnéti apprit que leur appartement n'était que le grenier de l'immeuble. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière, des tuiles en linoléum par-ci, des parties de la moquette par-là, mais à part ça, l'étage était vide, il n'y avait rien que du contreplaqué, beaucoup de contreplaqué. Les chevrons n'étaient même pas couverts. C'était évident que l'entrepreneur voulait que ce soit un autre appartement, mais il ne l'avait jamais fini. Les trois s'assirent au centre de l'appartement, et la fille mystérieuse laissa une place pour Magnéti.

«Ben, voilà, c'est chez nous.» dit Serge. «Il n'y a pas grand chose, mais nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. On a la lumière,» dit-il, indiquant une grande fenêtre, «On a l'électricité,» montrant deux prises électriques, une qui fournissait la puissance à une télé, l'autre fournissant la puissance à une chaudière, «On a l'eau,» signalant un évier. Magnéti pouvait voir les tuyaux qui venaient du chauffe-eau et aussi les plats et les tasses qui étaient dans l'évier, «On a une salle de bain,» ici, il parlait d'un endroit couvert par un rideau, «On a un endroit où dormir,» signalant quatre lits de camp, «Et on a la nourriture.» dit-il, pointant le grand mur de nouilles ramen (6) qui couvrait un grand secteur de l'appartement. «Et nous nous avons les uns les autres, et ça, en toute réalité, est ce qui nous aide à garder notre santé mentale.»

Le chef de la bande continua avec une réponse obscène. «It may be a misorganized shithole, but it's our misorganized shithole, and that's what counts, really. » Edd choisit de ne pas traduire cette phrase.

«En tout cas,» continua Serge. «Tout le monde ici utilise des surnoms. Appelle-moi Serge. J'suis le membre le plus fort. C'est Edd,» dit-il. Edd leva sa main. «Il est le plus intelligent, et il parle anglais. Plus que moi, et ça, c'est bien, car notre caïd ne parle pas français. Elle comprend cette langue, mais elle ne peut pas le parler. J'ai essayé d'étudier avec elle un peu, mais je n'ai jamais trop appris.»

«Hi,» dit le chef. «My name's Gardevoir. I'm the leader of this troop.»

Magnéti était déconcerté. «Tout s'explique...» Gardevoir choisit de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il venait de dire. «Salut,» continua-t-il. «Je suis Magnéti. «J'étais un Pokémon, mais après une série de rêves étranges, je me suis réveillé ici en tant qu'adolescent.»

Serge et Edd rirent très fort, mais Gardevoir semblait avoir compris. «I understand completely. Same thing's happened to me.»

Edd parla, en anglais pour la cause plus personnelle. «Wait up. He's not crazy?»

«Have a little faith in me, Edd, » dit Gardevoir, «I've been here long enough to tell when somebody's nuts. You think I'd have even let him in if he was bonkers?»

«Tu as raison.» dit Edd, parlant français, car l'anglais n'était plus nécessaire. «Magnéti,» continua-t-il, «Ton histoire a été vérifiée. Nous te croyons.» Magnéti était soulagé. «Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes.»

«And you really need to wash. » dit Gardevoir. «I could smell you from about ten feet off.»

«À la réflexion,» dit Edd après avoir entendu la réponse de Gardevoir. «Il faut que tu te laves. T'es pratiquement couvert de poussière.»  
Edd avait raison. Magnéti était très sale. Il alla à l'endroit couvert par le rideau, qui avait une toilette, un évier, et un bain, aussi couvert par un rideau. Il prit un bain chaud pour l'aider à y voir clair. La journée avait été si embrouillée, il ne pouvait pas y trouver une explication. Il pouvait seulement essayer de l'oublier. Il prit une serviette dans un tas de quatre et se sécha. Il secoua toute la poussière de ses vêtements avant de s'habiller et d'aller au lit. Il s'endormit facilement, il était très épuisé.

* * *

Des Notes Du Traducteur  
1. Oscar Grant a été fusillé le 1 Janvier 2009 par un policier dans le BART, un système de train en Californie. Des hommes qui voulaient la justice tuaient des policiers, détruisaient des magasins, et mettaient le feu aux voitures en réponse à sa mort.  
2. Traduit de "the finger."  
3. Dans la version anglaise, Gardevoir parlait français.  
4. Le nom anglais pour Magnéti.  
5. «Oakland» veut dire littéralement «pays des chênes.»  
6. Des nouilles ramen sont très bon marché en Amérique, mais elles ne sont pas très bonnes pour la santé.


End file.
